Dragon Balls in Danger!!
is the ninth chapter of the [[Dragon Ball (manga)|''Dragon Ball manga]]. Cover The cover features Goku coming down holding his Power Pole, Bulma on the side holding her Machine Gun, and Shenron in the background. Summary With the use of Oolong's House-Wagon contained in his 'M' Capsule everyone is able to relax for the night. While Oolong is cooking food for Goku to eat and recover his strength, Bulma asks Oolong if there is a bathroom. Intending to have a bath, Bulma becomes disappointed when she finds out the bathtub is too small and decides to have a shower instead. Meanwhile, back at Yamcha's Hideout, Yamcha tells Puar of a new plan to have Bulma lured out so Yamcha can easily take their House-Wagon. In the House-Wagon, Goku starts explaining the legend behind the Dragon Balls to Oolong telling him that is why they are traveling. Outside, Yamcha and Puar sneak around and look into one of the windows only to accidentally see Bulma naked in the shower without her realizing. Afterwards, they eavesdrop through the other window where they hear of the power of the Dragon Balls. At the idea of being able to free himself from his weakness to women, Yamcha decides to steal the Dragon Balls instead. When Bulma comes out of the shower in a towel, she yells at Oolong for giving her his pajamas that do not fit him and asks him to have her clothes cleaned in the morning. Oolong then gives her and Goku a glass of juice in which Oolong had put a sleeping pill. As Bulma goes upstairs to bed, it quickly makes effect and both Goku and Bulma fall asleep. As Bulma is under the effects of the sleeping pill, Oolong goes upstairs intending to have his way with her unconscious body but Yamcha barges into the House-Wagon and has Puar transform into Goku and goes upstairs. In panic, Oolong transforms into Bulma thinking it is the real Goku and is lead outside, however the real Bulma is still laying naked under the covers. Yamcha comes into the room and thinking that the balls are under the covers, but after he removes them he is put in a state of shock when he sees that it is Bulma naked, causing Yamcha and Puar to retreat for the night. Appearances Characters *Goku *Oolong *Bulma *Puar *Yamcha Locations *Earth **Diablo Desert ***Yamcha's Hideout Objects *House-Wagon *Bath *Dragon Balls *Television Techniques *Shapeshifting Differences from anime *While Oolong is still in the bathroom, Bulma is seen unbuttoning her pants getting ready to take a shower. This was not shown in the anime. *In the anime, Bulma is shown inspecting the bathroom for peeking holes. *Bulma's shower scene is longer in the anime but less revealing. *In the anime, Yamcha squeezes one of Bulma's breasts while she is still under the covers thinking its a Dragon Ball. *Any scenes of Shu and Mai attempting to blow up the House-Wagon are not shown in the manga. Censorship *Bulma's shower scene was left uncensored in the original VIZ releases but in the early releases and VIZBIG editions, soap bubbles were placed to cover her buttocks and her breasts. Trivia *This chapter takes place on the night of September 6, Age 749. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Capítol 9 Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Emperor Pilaf Saga Category:Dragon Ball chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters